Monstereo Saves The Klud
Six Lasers - Pequod Oceanside Town Arrrr! The Pequod oceanside town of Gottlieb is easily the most alien place in the system. Although not large, Gottlieb also serves as the planet's capital. A large, vaguely pyramid shaped city full of technological wonders floats fifteen metres above Pequod's mercury seas. The city heavily relies on fishing for the exotic alien life forms that live in the planet-spanning oceans, as well as the tourism that all Six Lasers planets benefit from. Massive hunting ships, both naval and hover in origin, coexist next to water theme parks. While the mercury-based seas aren't safe for most people to swim in, the water parks are good, clean, wholesome fun for the whole family. As the only planet in the system with any non-entertainment based industry, Pequod is something of a black sheep of the family. Longshoreman, sailors, pirates, and fishers all live here. Local legend even tells of an elusive water monster known as a Klud, supposedly the last of its race. The reward for the monster's destruction, as issued by the local Pequod government, is listed as 10,000 Drax. Contents: Compile Blueshift Monstereo Obvious exits: Down leads to Six Lasers - Pequod Undersea. Space leads to Six Lasers Solar System. Ahhh the ocean. The perfect place for a Technobot to relax. And dig for cyberclams! Cybertronian Drill Tank starts drilling a hole at the first 'clam sign' he sees. Sand starts flying! Monstereo strolls 'casually', meaning he's looking around all over the place as he approaches the water and whistling a tune that seems to have no rhythm. Under his arm is a cannister of some sort, big as an Earth oil drum but nicer. Cybertronian Drill pauses in his drilling as Monstereo walks by. After all, he doesn't want the Junkion to get a facefull of sand. "Greetings, Friend Junkion. May I ask what the canister is for?" he asks. Monstereo comes to a dead halt. "Can? What can?" Nosecone transforms and points to the container that is tucked under Monstereo's arm. "Why, that one, of course," he says. Unfolding and shifting, Cybertronian Drill Tank takes the shape of a robot. Monstereo pivots on his feet, leaning on one heel as he looks down at the cannister. "What? Oh, that can?" Nosecone nods. "Going to fill it up?" he asks. Monstereo stares and then flashes a big wide toothy smile. "Oh no nothing of the sort... I've already got my Souvenier t-shirts. Ah, the memories.... got your souveniers?" Nosecone shakes his head. "I haven't had a chance to pick any up yet," he says, "Though I had thought about joining in an event or two to try to get a souvenir of a sort." Monstereo slowly starts to slide the can behind his back out of sight. "Careful what you walk away with... Last year someone nicked a crown and all heck broke loose." "Oh did they?" Nosecone says, "Well, you never know. Though I'd never do anything like that." Monstereo nods. "The world may never know. But hey. Events. Demolition derby coming right up after these messages. You in?" "Oh yes," Nosecone says, "I may not be all that fast, but I have good armor." Monstereo grins and is about to reply when a rumbling comes from behind him. He starts inching his way towards the water. "Bon chance mes amis! I too will represent!" Nosecone watches Monstereo edge towards the water. Curiosity fills the technobot as he observes. What on Pequod is that whacky Junkion up to this time? Gotta love em. Nosecone says, "Bonne chance!" Monstereo keeps walking backwards going deeper and deeper into the mercurial sea. The cannister rumbles again and he nearly loses hold of it. "Yikes... Alright alright.... He holds it properly now and lifts it to open it, a twist off top. Nosecone watches in amazement. Oh, Monstereo was releasing something into the water? Cool! "Got a friend there, Monstereo?" he asks. A Gods Awful Roar™ emits from the cannister. "Oh my yes... bringing it to a proper home where it's 'mommy' came from... Been a year of work making this happen." The cannister shakes in his hands, then suddenly the weight insde shifts and a Gods Awful™ creature slides out... Something like a whale, only dangerously cybernetic and perhaps necrotic, too. ~SPLOOSH~ Awww, a little baby Klud. Isn't that ador...well, maybe not adorable. But impressive. "Where did you find that?" he asks the Junkion. Monstereo watches it splish splash about and feels the sonic resonance beneath the surface as it dives and runs for it. He wipes under his optic. "I made em.... cloned Klud tissue and replicated tech... from the one slaughtred last year." He watches proudly the wake in the sea as the Klud swims away. "Why, how noble. Doing your part for Conservation of a nearly extinct species. Well done!" Nosecone says. Monstereo raises a fist and looks at it. "Yes, and Pequod shall never wipe out the poor misunderstood Klud, not as long as I have anything to say about it. Mwahahahahaha!.... Ahem... well now, that was pleasant." He walks out of the sea... a squidaclaw latched to his leg trying to bore a hole into it for nesting. "Awww cute..." He wipes it away back into the ocean and comes ashore. Nosecone nods. He peers at the Squidaclaw that tries to latch onto Monstereo. "The wildlife sure takes a shine to you, doesn't it?" he comments. Monstereo shrugs. "I think cause I taste like a sunken wreck... but don't get me singing Celine again."